


It's not my style, But I rather like him

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven has been sent over to Sootopolis to meet with this man who just became the new Gym Leader. Little does Steven know that he's rather attractive and approachable, to the point where he's curious to know and see more of this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A simple "Wallace & Steven meet for the first time" fic. This was gonna be longer but I decided to do a 2 chapter split with this only because I felt like uploading this much now.

"Excuse me sir, do you happen to be Wallace? My name is Steven Stone, son of the president of the Devon Corporation. On behalf of my father there is a matter of which I wish to discuss with you".  
  
Even as the newly bound champion of Hoenn Steven still found himself requiring to do work for his dad. Today's excuse for him being here in place of any of the thousands of Devon's workers was that "He would be dealing with someone his age and it's about time he had more of a social circle". Steven was convinced at that point that all his dad sees in him is some youth who literally caves himself in from the world. Well he couldn't deny that beyond league duties he'd prioritise cave exploration over socialising but he has never denied meet ups from his admitably small social circle.  
  
Alas his father landed him in Sootopolis City, a place Steven has only ever visited when he was on his pokemon journey for the gym leader who at the time was Juan. Today the gym leader, who curiously enough started the same day he was crowned champion, was a man called Wallace. As his father had described he was a man about Steven's age, wore the face of a fine scholar but had the fashion sense of a model currently on the catwalk. Said fashion sense was certainly the most noticeable trait of his, even in a city where the people wore bright colours Wallace could not be missed with, rather ironically, his lack of clothes and whatever clothing he did have on was no less than flashy.  
  
Even so it rather unusually enamoured Steven more than he expected to. For all that the flashiness of the mans existence was more than the opposite of Steven's much blander (by comparison) black suit get go he would not deny that Wallace's ensemble worked perfectly well with him. That and as a whole he was rather handsome...but Steven couldn't quite bring himself to fully admit that.  
  
"Yes that would be me". For someone with such a "show off" exterior Wallace had such a calm composure, even bowing towards Steven after saying that. Maybe he has a more flambouyant personality in the gym or on a stage? Steven would honestly say he'd love to see that side of him too.  
  
"If you wish a discussion we could do it at my home. I was actually heading there right now" Wallace said, slowly continuing to walk forward, almost rather seductively, or was that just Steven's imagination going a bit wild? "Ah yes of course" Steven replied, nodding as he followed behind Wallace who picked up pace in response.  
  
\--  
  
"Do you always present yourself as the son of Joseph Stone?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Steven and Wallace had been walking around Sootopolis for quite sometime. Wallace had mentioned earlier that his home was well tucked away in the city, on a path where most citizens hardly knew even existed (Something he was thankful for, as it meant less fans bothering him at home). They had been chatting away in the mean time, which up until this point mostly involved either Wallace talking of incidents at his gym or Steven speaking the same for the league. Although it was much more Steven wanting to listen to Wallace only for him to try and get him to talk which he did and try to bring back to Wallace, not that Steven was shy just would much rather listen to him.  
  
"I'm aware that you're the new Hoenn champion, and i'm sure most others in all of Hoenn would know you as such. You should start introducing yourself as you and not some man's son".  
  
This turn of discussion rather shocked Steven, in the sense that no one else has ever really question that way of addressing ones self. For as long as he could remember he was basically taught to address himself like that. Even in growing up and becoming the champion he was always expected to do that, or was it just that people expected him to stop that behaviour?  
  
"A-ah yes of course. I've just- i've always been like that so I never really considered stopping. It's as though it's part of me almost, and i'm incomplete if I don't say it like that, although I probably shouldn't."  
  
Steven was completely honest with Wallace, not that he's ever been one to lie but he felt as though he could talk about this to him. He knows they've only just met now but, perhaps it was Wallace's warm and open atmosphere around him that makes him feel so trustworthy. As much as Steven never talked before he noticed how Wallace looked...interested, a quality in people Steven often picked up (and could tell when faked), and was often the people Steven felt he should trust.  
  
"Mmmmm. To be honest i'm not that different. The most i've ever gotten was the young prodigy student of Juan. Now i'm Gym Leader Wallace, also Guardian of the Cave of Origin. It's hard to shake off but I just try to go "Yes that's me!" and move on".  
  
_So Wallace is like that too?_ Steven thought. _Perhaps the reason he brought it up in the first place was because he does that as well?_ Hearing that made Steven feel rather relieved, sure enough they were under different circumstances but they still go through the same struggle. It was such a small moment, but Steven felt so satisfied that someone understood.  
  
"Heh, and here I thought you had self confidence as tough as nails".  
  
It was the first thing that Steven thought that he could bring to words. Sure enough he wasn't one for judging ones self confidence on looks but still, he felt something must be there for one to be so brave to dress like that out in the open, even if a masked confidence.  
  
"Unfortunately not, but I try, and it's much appreciated that I look the part".  
  
They stayed quiet for a while, Steven not being sure how to respond to that. But they soon got back to small chatter before finally reaching Wallace's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two arrive at Wallace's house, and are disrupted by a call before they are able to start on what Steven wanted to discuss with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being long woops.
> 
> Only wanted to note that Italics are meant to be Steven's thoughts...which is regretfully plentiful in this chapter.
> 
> I'm also not saying there's more parts but there could be, i'm just not fond of making promises I don't know i'll keep.

"Steven do come in and make yourself at home"  
  
Steven wasn't entirely sure what he expected Wallace's house to be but if anything it neither as flashy as Wallace nor the complete opposite of that, as he most likely thought it'd be. It had the classic Sootopolitan style to it but it looked bigger than the average house and felt much more modern on the outside. The most striking feature was the small berry garden right at the front of it which was noticeable as soon as you came onto the street.  
  
The inside too, was not entirely expected. Much like the outside it had the Sootopolitan feel to it with mostly teals, greys and sand colours decorating the rooms which Steven can see at least. In front of him was nothing more than a flight of stairs and a telephone with a screen on it. The room to the left was not all that visible but from the desk arrangements and the side of a keyboard Steven could just see he would assume it to be a study. He made his way into the right room, clearly a living room but most noticeable (and somewhat surprising) is the mountains of bookshelves and books scattered about the room, the one on the coffee table Steven sat next to seems to be entitled 'Story of Origins; Sapphire Chapter' which by the looks of it seems to have a fine number of posted notes sticking out of the pages.  
  
_He's into history?_ Actually now that Steven remembers it, Wallace did mention something about being the Guardian of the Cave of Origin, and that his coming here is in relation to that. Which maybe now they can-  
  
"Oh- let me just go take that, i'll try not to be too long"  
  
As soon as he was about to start the phone starts to ring, what a fine coincidence. Although it sounds like Wallace isn't all that startled by it, perhaps it happens a lot? Steven thought about staying where he was but he could just about hear the conversation that was going on in the room right next door. Did Wallace not switch on his telephone when he was taking calls? Giving in to his slight curiosity Steven decided to sit much closer to hear what was going on.  
  
"Aaaah dear I only just heard you became a Gym Leader! I can't believe I missed the whole announcement"  
  
_A woman, an old sounding woman that had a peppy sounding tone. Could she perhaps be-_  
  
"Mother it's ok, it's only been a couple of weeks"  
  
_Yes his mother, calling about his gym leader status. If she missed it then perhaps she's a busy woman?_ As much as he was snooping Steven was much too interested in hearing this.  
  
"But my baby was on TV and everything, I was only working on paperwork too I definitely could've seen you if i'd of just switched on the TV"  
  
_Christ_. If he was back there he'd of heard that clearly. His mother sure is loud, especially when it doesn't sound like there's a loud ruckus going on behind her either. She certainly sounds really upset as well, then again you certainly wouldn't want to miss something like that, especially when it's your own son.  
  
"Mother really it's ok. You still came to call me"  
  
Wallace started to sound really embarrassed at this point. Was it because he feared Steven could hear? Steven sort of felt bad that he was properly eavesdropping on this, as much as he didn't consider moving back anytime soon (Not that it'd make too much of a difference with his mother's voice).  
  
"Unlike that father of yours?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
_His father?_ _Is he too..._  
  
"Of course he hasn't, who knows how long it'll be until that man decides to find out, you might even move on to be the champion by then"  
  
_Hm, so he's busy like his mother? Even busier by the sounds of it. Neither of them sound like they're in Sootopolis either, so Wallace has been without family for long periods of time?_ Perhaps Steven was thinking a bit too much into it, he just met Wallace after all.  
  
"You know he's just working to help support us, just like yourself"  
  
"I know I know...it's just been so long since i've seen him...since we've seen each other..."  
  
_So it really is like that then?_ This was getting into quite the family drama. Again Steven thought, they only just met and yet this was a lot of personal information he was getting about him. Still he didn't feel like sitting down quite yet, but he told himself he has to apologise to make up for it.  
  
"Father thinks about us a lot, when he calls he always has to talk about how he wants us all to be together again, especially with you. I also recall him saying he wished to have a wingull that knew exactly where you were at all times so he can write love letters like back in the good old days. He really does think of us a lot, and really wants us together, but he can't and is always sad that he is. But I always assure him that it's ok, because while we're not able to see each other we still support each other in what we do. Same with you mother, we really do support you"  
  
_Wallace...he really cares about his family. But is it really alright for them to be so far apart most of the time?_ He said that he was supportive of their decisions but Steven wondered if he really was ok with that. Even if he was it sounds far from being easy, something one can just easily deal with. Then again, Steven thought, the idea of him being used to it is sad in itself.  
  
"Oh honey...I'm sorry dear it's just- you know how I always wish we were together as well...oooh why are you just the perfect angel son that always knows what to say"  
  
"Mother please..."  
  
Wallace's cheeks seem to be going red, at least from what Steven could just about see. Steven could understand though, he would be the exact same if that was his mother, or rather his father, who insists on doing that sort of talk in front of anyone he speaks to. He even felt a bit embarrassed for him too considering that.  
  
"Shhh you are the perfect son, so patient and kind and talented...a-AH I need to get going now- damn it i'm sorry hon congratulations again on becoming gym leader! Bye now!"  
  
Well, that ended as quickly as it suddenly came up, and felt much longer than it actually was. Steven noticed Wallace taking a big sigh before getting up and walking his way. Before he could reach the archway that separated the front from the living room Steven jumped out at him and lowered his head.  
  
"Ah i'm so sorry about that-"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
As much as Steven just suddenly burst out with that Wallace doesn't seem all that phased by it. Perhaps he did know Steven was there? All the more reason for him to apologise he thought.  
  
"I might of just...overheard most of that. I mean, intentionally listening in...that was incredibly rude of me to do so I really am sorry." Steven said, sounding completely embarrassed his head still facing the floor, hoping that he hasn't managed to anger Wallace in any way.  
  
"Ah...well at least you decided to be honest about it, so i'll forgive you. I'm sure you'd of heard most of that anyway, unfortunately I know how much my mother's voice travels about my house..."  
  
Steven looked back up again, noticing Wallace's rather faint smile, but at least it's not anger right? Before thinking about that too much he blurted out "If I may ask where is your mother?".  
  
"Hm, by the looks of it I believe she's currently at Jubelife's TV station in Sinnoh"  
  
He found it rather surprising at this point that Wallace was so willing to answer that, still not looking the least bit agitated. No, he seems to be acting completely natural, or at least, back to how he was when they just met. Steven felt somewhat bothered by this but then he shrugged it off, thinking that it just could be that Wallace really isn't all that agitable.  
  
"She's a newscaster?" Steven asked, deciding that it was possibly ok to continue on with this conversation.  
  
"A journalist, an international one so she's traveling quite a lot. My father also travels as a sailor so I don't really see them...ever actually. I can only ever recall seeing mother when I was 10 and father...I don't even know"  
  
Never seen either of his parents in so long... Steven really started to feel bad that he was getting too much into this, especially when that's not why he's here in the first place.  
  
"I see. My parents are always busy with work as well but it's never been that bad...i'm sorry" he said, deciding to quickly end it there. Even though Wallace was still willing to say so much it didn't feel right to Steven, maybe if they were a bit closer maybe but for now it'd be better if that was it.  
  
"It's fine, i've always had Juan and my older sister to look after me anyway. There's also my good friend Sidney."  
  
_Sidney? Could he be referring to the Elite Four Sidney?_ Steven thought the idea of them being good friends was interesting, given their unique traits. He wasn't so much acquaintanced with Sidney either, but maybe he ought to; if he's friends with Wallace then maybe he's not just some rock head he's been loving to make himself out to be in front of Steven.  
  
But putting that aside...since he said to himself he was going to move from that.  
  
"Ah well, perhaps it's about time we get to the point of all this- I mean me being here to talk to you"  
  
"Yes of course, let us sit down then"  
  
With that the two made their way to the sofas, Steven sitting exactly where he was the first time next to the book on the coffee table while Wallace sat on the sofa next to him, crossing his legs as he sat down which Steven was amazed he could do in such trousers.  
  
"I would offer coffee or tea but I suspect I held you back long enough"  
  
Wallace was rather quick to start off, but then again it being an act of politeness one would be fast to say such a thing. Steven shrugged it off saying it was ok before getting onto the main discussion.  
  
"I am unsure of the reasons behind why my father wants such information but he asks for knowledge relating to Rayquaza. Specifically he wishes to know about how Rayquaza was the first Pokemon to mega evolve. "  
  
Steven saw Wallace's face lit up the minute he mentioned Rayquaza, which stood in place even after he had finished. Well it should be no surprise at this point given the actual library this room felt like, but it still felt so surreal associating it with this man who looked far from being a historian. Not that Steven has room to talk, given his main hobby combined with his complete business man attire.  
  
"Now that- well given me that may be quite the talk"  
  
People he's talked to before tells him to stop? But why would they...do they not take him seriously to listen to him? That's terrible...I would never want him to stop.  
  
"Please do go on, please talk as long as you want, I can stay the whole day if needed"  
  
There was quite a pause, Wallace looked at Steven in complete astonishment. He smiled back at him, as though to say "It's ok really, I want you to talk". Wallace looked down before managing to respond.  
  
"A-ah well then, if that's the case then I insist on coffee while we talk"  
  
"That's fine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven returns to Rustburo to give his father his collection of notes he got from speaking with Wallace. The father and son continue on to chat about the man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long because Tales of Zestiria happened. I do still have "plans" to include more chapters but again I can't guarantee anything.

The following day Steven traveled back to Rustboro to report back to his dad. He had spent the entire night at Wallace's house, taking notes that by the end of it looked like an entire books worth of information, and felt like it too having carried it to the other side of Hoenn. Steven could hardly mind much of what he had written down though, as he was much more focused on how into it Wallace was, how he would burst with joy every time he would talk about one of his favourite parts of the history (which was plentiful of times), how he would light up every time Steven asked a particular question. Looking back on it he found it lucky that there wasn't a moment where Steven would go into a daze, only able to focus on Wallace himself.

 

Not that Wallace really paid much attention to anything else from what Steven could tell. He was very focused on making sure that every detail was covered on one part before moving on to the next. The only times Steven would recall Wallace stopping to do anything else was drink the coffee he had made himself and when either of them needed a toilet break. When he had finished he jumped after finding out the time, or rather looking out the dark window, something Steven admittedly giggled at. He then proceeded to offer Steven to stay the night had he not already prepared a place to rest in Sootopolis, an offer Steven was hesitant on at first but soon agreed on considering how late it was.

 

It was well into the evening when Steven managed to reach the Devon Corporation. With quick haste he walked into the building up into his dad's office and slammed his findings onto the front of his desk. Without needing an explanation Mr Stone remarked “My my, I knew Steven wouldn't disappoint me in gathering all this”.

 

“He was rather talkative on the subject matter, I made sure not to miss a single detail of what he said”.

 

His father chuckled, picking up the papers in front of him and skimming through them all so fast Steven has to ponder what he's looking for, or perhaps fast skimming is a skill one acquires when sitting at an office job.

 

“As I suspected. His master; Juan and I go back, he speaks very highly of his prodigy student, tells me he has a very fine interest in history, and knowledge that rivals that of a proper historian. Yet he does not get the chance to talk of it, I doubt many people would believe he was like that even if they are told”.

 

Steven looked down, frowning at the unfortunate truth in his father's words. He recalled the one thing Wallace said that night when they finished the discussion. _“Aha. I can't ever recall talking to someone like this...on this...heh this feeling of contentment...I rather enjoy it, I do hope I can experience it again”_. He regrets not giving those words any sort of response, although even now he is not sure what to make of it, only that he sympathises with Wallace. Still, he felt dis-heartened that he never gets much of a chance to talk about something he clearly loves to talk about.

 

“But of course, you my boy would listen to him. You have a thing for listening to people be compassionate about their interests. 'Tis a thing i've picked up over the years”

 

“Dad...”

 

He turned to the side, his hand attempting to cover his cheeks which have turned a light shade of pink. His father pointing out all of Steven's traits in such a manner was something that was hardly anything new, but still flustered Steven to no end.

 

“Ho ho, don't be so embarrassed; it's a nice trait to have, and one i'm proud of”

 

“Dad seriously...”

 

He decided turn back around to look back at him, but sternly, making sure he can at least express his feelings facially since embarrassment has taken over his verbal expression.

 

“Oho, lighten up lad, i'm allowed to say how proud I am of you”

 

The room fell silent. Steven couldn't really bring himself to say anything that wasn't just another whine. Instead he took the moment to take a big sigh, while hoping that a fair chunk of his colour has dried out. His father meanwhile soon brought back conversation which nearly startled Steven.

 

“Anyhow what do you think of the man?”

 

Steven thought for a minute, unsure of whether or not he should think over his words. But in thought he blurted them out anyway.

 

“He's- he's wonderful. He feels so lonely but yet he gives off such a powerful essence, he's so strong in that sense...I could never manage to be like that...absolutely stunning...”  


Mr Stone gave a clap that Steven was all too familiar with, and not excited to hear what would come after it. He should've prepared for it but it came out too fast.

  
“Oho! I thought i'd of gotten a family friend but may I perhaps have a potential son in law?”

 

“Dad!”

 

If Steven wasn't red enough already he certainly is now. He nearly shouted with his response, just managing to remember that they are in a public place and that the workers bellow him can hear loud noises, something he learned the embarrassing way once before.

 

“I jest I jest lad! But it's truly wonderful you found a man you admire so much! Surely you two shall grow to become close friends!”

 

Steven sighed again, his father's care free attitude gets to him more than he wants it to. He was almost ready to head back, reciting his father's words in his head but then his curious side managed to kick in with a question that had been on his mind for a while prior to this.

 

“Father I have a question”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Do you know know much of his family?”  


Worryingly, Mr Stone gave Steven a troubling face. At first it was a thinking face, looking blankly down on his desk, and then a serious face as though he was about to bring Steven bad news, although Steven was expecting such.

  
“Hm....well to start off his father was part of the Sea Mauville project which is where he met his wife who too worked there. The two grew close, eventually wedded and had a daughter as well as Wallace about 10 years after. When the project disbanded, which was some time after Wallace was born, his father left to become a sailor while his mother went onto journalism when he was 10. His sister I believe has family too, but all i've heard about is the one daughter who likes to visit her uncle. That's as much as I know”

 

“I see...”

 

Steven gulped, covering his hand over his face. It could've been a lot worse, but still it made him feel uneasy knowing that Wallace's parents haven't been around him for that long. It felt especially saddening when he recalled that Wallace didn't sound all that sad when talking about it, still sad but as though it was something that only happened not too long ago.

  
  
“You said you thought he was lonely, with that sort of upbringing I think you're correct, all the more reason for you two to be friends. He most likely needs someone he can easily talk to”

 

He uncovered his mouth, slowly bringing a smile to his lips and determination in his eyes. His father was right, although he isn't any sort of parent replacement he could at least be there for him as a good friend. Wallace is an absolutely wonderful man after all in Steven's eyes, even if they had only just met the idea of him continuing to be so lonely was too much.

 

“Yeah. I'd love that”.


End file.
